


The first ride

by Northlake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlake/pseuds/Northlake
Summary: Lena never really enjoyed herself as a child. No museum, no aquatic park, no Disneyland.Not any of those things that a child is supposed to discover in their childhood.So how is Lena gonna react if Kara proposes her to go to the Fair for the first time?Of course, she will say yes, but would she like the rollercoaster?That's another story.





	The first ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scorsone81](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scorsone81).



> Hello, I'm back with a little Supercorp One Shot.  
> I wanted to thank you all for the feedback on my first OS and all the kudos. It means a lot to me.
> 
> This one is still a cute fluffy one and I need to thanks Call one of my fic buddy for all the grammar correction, because Yes, I still suck at it.
> 
> Enjoy this OS, and don't forget to comment any suggestion for a future OS :)
> 
> PS: This OS is dedicated to Em, my little Unicorn.

Like every August, Kara decided to take a week off work to go to the New York State Fair.  
This time she adds the opportunity to share that special moment with her best friend, Lena.  
Lena had never stepped foot in a fair before, her childhood didn’t really allow her to enjoy the ‘outside’ moment.  
She was used to spending a lot of time studying science or math with her big brother Lex.  
So no, Lena never did it before, she never went on an attraction like the pherris wheels or the roller-coaster.  
Kara then decided it was time to let her try, and Lena was happy to share that moment with her.

« You really never went to the fair before? » Kara said that, still shook by the fact that Lena doesn’t know what fun is.

« No, my parents never made the time for fun at home, it’s was science, math, quantum entanglement and some books if I was a good little girl. But no, no fair, no swimming pool, no Disneyland or Disneyworld… » She answered with a little sad face.

« Well it’s never too late for those, after the Fair, I'll take you to Disneyland and Disneyworld, you really need to catch up on your childhood Lena » Kara look at her with a big smile on her face.

« Yeah well, let’s enjoy the Fair first. Apparently, you can go on a pherris wheel and roller-coaster, right? » Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara.

« Oh, girl you don’t know what kind of trouble you’re putting yourself true if you want to start with the rollercoaster. » She answered with a smirk.

« Ok, the last one to the Megadive coaster has to pay the other one some crepes, alright? » Lena put her foot on the ground ready to run.

« One, two, two and a half,….three » Kara started like a bomb.

 

They both started running to the coaster.  
Ten more meters and they were there.  
Five more meters….. and boom.  
Kara was on the floor, she just fell while looking at Lena’s beauty.  
Lena looked at her laughing.

She just lost the race, damn it!

« No no no no that can’t end that way, I fell, that’s cheating! » Kara looked a little annoying because she lost.

« Well I’m sorry but you fell on your own, so no cheating, just a fair race. » Lena answered still chuckling because of Kara.

« Well if I didn’t fall I would have won » She stands up pouting.

« Ohh Kara, don’t be sad, I will buy you an ice-cream if you want, is that okay? » Kara’s eyes started shinning with the word Ice-Cream.

« Oh my God! Yes, please! » Lena smiled when Kara acted like a kid.

« But we better eat it AFTER the roller-coaster ride, I don’t want you to vomit on me in it. » She started to queue for the ride.

« Yeah, you’re probably right. » Kara joined her.

They queued together for fifteen minutes before arriving at the counter and took two tickets.  
Kara and Lena had finally boarded in the Megadive. Lena started to freak out a little when she realizes how high the roller coaster goes.  
She looked at Kara.

« You’re sure you want to do this? Because it goes very high. »

« Yes, I am! I’m a fond of good coaster sensation, you’re not? You maybe want to do something else? » Kara asked worriedly.

« No it’s okay, plus we’re already set so. » Lena tried to reassure her.

« You’re sure? We can still get out, it didn’t start yet. » Kara asked again.

« No, I assure you it’s fine. » She gave her a smile.

The man announced the soon departure of the ride, everyone had to sit on their seat.

« Ladies and gentleman,  
Welcome aboard the 'Megadive', I am your captain and I will pilot this ship that will transport you through space.  
To be sure to travel safely, I will ask you to put your seat belt and stick your buttocks in the bottom of the seat.  
Because yes, unfortunately, buttocks have left recently, the little Michael had seated himself wrong and turned into an Avatar, yes he became blue.  
Well, it's a long and painful story. So we prefer to warn you. Your ship will also allow us to exceed the speed of light and cross intergalactic gates! We advise you not to fill your stomach and avoid heart attacks, thank you.  
We do not really want to clean your gutters afterward or having to hide your body from the police, even if we have already done so.  
And we do not really want to start again, because first, it stinks, and seconds it is heavy. We also ask women pregnant of little aliens to not ride in those ships, you never know what can happen next. Well, here I am, I let myself go again, it's time for me to leave you and put me in my post.  
Enjoy this trip and of course, avoid dying.  
Attention, start in 3- 2- 1. »

Fiouuuuuuuuuu the Lena and Kara’s spaceship was sent on the ride.  
Both of them were screaming when the ship started climbing really high, and then to go down faster and faster.  
Then the camera shoots them while they were putting the weirdest face ever.  
It makes one complete loop, and they laugh.  
After that the ship started climbing in a big tunnel, full of stars and planets, a voice explain to them that Jupiter has a ring, that Neptune is the smallest planets of this solar system.  
Kara and Lena looked fascinated by all this, even if they knew most of those stories. And then, without any warning, they went down, again.  
One more looping, to finally arrived back to the start.

« Wow, I didn’t hope I would enjoy that! But I did, plus all those planets information, even if those are classical stuff that everyone knows, but still. I love it. Thank you, Kara! » Lena looked at her with stars in her eyes.

« I’m glad you enjoy it, I saw you smiling like a kid up there, you were so cute. » Kara said while making Lena blush.

«Really? You watched me up there? » Lena asked her.

« Well, I didn’t need a ride to dive in the stars, while I had the beautifulest one just next to me » Kara was definitely trying to flirt, and it worked, Lena blush harder.

« Oh hmm, thank you, I guess. » She was laughing nervously while looking at the ground.

« Don’t look at the ground, I want to see those stars shine again. What about a big chocolate crepe? Want one? » Kara smiled when she saw Lena looking back at her.

« Oh yes, plus you owe me one since I won the race! » Lena said excitedly

« Oh yes, I forgot, that race where you cheated with your beautiful self! » Lena raised a brow at her

« I’m sorry miss ‘I don’t like losing race’ girl! I didn’t cheat, you just lost this one » Kara open her mouth and gasped 

« Oh, so you want to play that way! Ok, let me think about revenge then! » Lena start smiling at her while they walk to the crepe seller.

There was a big crepe menu, with salty one or sweet one.  
Like some Tomato, cheese one, or smoked bacon, cheese, mushrooms one or even Tomato, kale, cheese, mushrooms one.  
And the in the sweet one there was Chestnuts, chocolate, whipped cream one, Cherry, ice cream one, Apple, cinnamon, whipped cream, ice cream one or the classic chocolate, almonds one.

« So what do you want Lena? Salty or sweet? » Kara was reading the menu while asking her

« Hmmm probably sweet, and you will take a sweet one too, am I wrong ? » Lena was figuring out what fruit crepe she would eat.

« Yes I will definitely go with the classic chocolate, almonds one! » 

Kara was already licking her lips about the idea of the sweet chocolate on her lips.  
She was asking herself at that moment how Lena's lips would taste on hers.  
Sweet or salty? She quickly erases that idea of her mind. Lena was her best friend. The flirty moment was just a little game they are used to play.

«Kara? Kara? Are you here? Oh, now you are! » Lena looked at her a little worried

« Yes sorry I was thinking about something else, what’s up? » Kara smelled the chocolate and almonds smell tickling her nostrils.

« Your crepe is ready! You’ve been out for like 5 minutes already » 

Lena was more and more worried about her friend being out while her crepe was in front of her.  
A normal Kara would have watched the whole crepe making process and licking her lips all along, but not this time. This time she completely zones out while thinking about Lena’s lips.

« Oh yes, how much sir? » Kara asked how much she had to pay.

« Seven dollars and fifty-three cents, please! » Kara gave him his money.

They start walking again while eating their crepe, Kara with her classic chocolate, almonds one of course and Lena with her apple, cinnamon, whipped cream one.  
Lena found a bench to sit in with Kara. They ate slowly while looking at the kids running around with some candies and their cotton candy. With all of those smiling parents enjoying those coasters as much as them. Then Lena asks herself what it would be like to be a mom, will she be a good one? Will she be like her mom? Will she be a monster? But more importantly, will she have that occasion one day, to share that powerful love, all of those beautiful moments to share.  
A rendezvous, a dinner, a beautiful trip in France, Czech Republic, Greece, Japan, Brazil, Australia or anywhere else. What would it be like to share a bed with a loved one? To be kissed life your life depends on it, to wake up, breathtaking by the beauty next to you. To go to the theater, museum, library, vinyl seller or maybe shopping. To be lazy in bed on a Sunday morning and have a nice breakfast in bed. And then she realizes that she will probably never have any of those. Because people still treat her like a Luthor, except for Kara…  
Oh, Kara and her deep blue eyes that could make you weak just by looking at them, the same eyes that could kill any threat approaching Lena with a ten-foot pole.  
Kara and her red lipstick, that same lipstick she always dreams to take off by putting her lips on it, she dreamed of licking those lips, tasting them, bitting them, putting her tongue in her mouth and- NO. She couldn’t think that she wasn't allowed. Kara was her best friends, she couldn’t allow herself to think any further in this relationship.  
So she tries to clear out her mind and ask Kara.

« Why did you completely zone out before? I never saw you out in front of a crepe like that! » Kara chocked while finishing her crepe.

"« Why did you completely zone out before? I never saw you out in front of a crepe like that! » Kara chocked while finishing her crepe.

« Hmm, so I- it- hum, it- it just reminds me of my mom's crepes, the one she used to do when I- I was a ch- child, the smell and all. » 

Kara was lying, Lena was sure of it. But she didn’t want to pressure her friend about it, so she just drops it. She just goes back on the stuff she had in mind.

« Did you ever thought about having kids? Like being a parent, not to a puppy to a real human person? » Lena asked with some tears in her eyes, Kara hasn't seen it, yet.

« Well, hum that’s not a thing I really asked myself before, because I never had THE relationship before that make me sit on a couch and talk to my partner about it like wedding buying a house or even make kids. So if-» 

Lena was listening to her, watching her. And her brain tilts at the wedding's part. She never really thought about a wedding either, what it would be like? A dress or a suit? Black and white or on the contrary full of color? Then Kara finishes her sentence and takes her out of her thought.

« So yeah, I would love some kids one day, maybe not today or tomorrow, but when I met the right person to start a family with. Then yeah I will! » Kara smiled imagining a family with 2 or 3 kids, a big house in the countryside with some dogs, and maybe chicken and horse.

« Tha- That’s nice Kara, really! » Lena dry her tears away.

« Are you ok, di- did I said something wrong ? » Kara smile faded away.

« No, no I just have something in my eyes. » Lena chuckled.

Kara decided to let go. If Lena wanted to talk about it, she will, when she is ready.  
Lena turns her face to Kara and started laughing really loud because she saw that Kara eats like a child, she had chocolate all over her mouth.  
Kara was freaking out because she went from the sad little puppy to the laughing one.

« What is going on? Do I have something on my face? » Kara make her eyes big;

« Well, in fact, » Lena laughed. « You do. Come here and let me clean up, little Kara. » 

She then approached her slowly. Lena took a tissue in her purse, wet it with her water bottle, and clean Kara mouth. The same mouth, with that same lipstick. The one she wants to kiss so bad but couldn’t. So she just cleaned it up, nothing more. Both of them wanted more of each other but were too scared to admit it to the other.  
Kara tried to approached her lips to Lena’s one. They almost touch. She closed her eyes, ready for what will happen next. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes again and Lena was just sitting here, drinking from her water bottle, like nothing happened.  
Kara didn’t said a word, she took back her sit on the other side of the bench. They didn’t interact, they looked like two strangers.  
Kara finally opened her mouth again.

« You remember that I still have to take my revenge right? »

« Yes, yes I do, what kind of challenge do you want? » Lena looked at Kara from the corner of her eyes.

« What about the rifle fire to win the plush? The one who shoot the most balloons, don’t only win the plush but win a little surprise. » Kara tried to cool down the cold atmosphere.

« What is the little surprise about? » Lena wondered.

« The winner can choose, like paying the coffee to the other for a week, make her paperwork for a month or whatever. » Of course Kara wanted to win, so she could ask Lena for a kiss. That was the point of it.

The stood up from the bench and walked around the different coaster, cotton candy shop, waffle, plush game. Between teenager, adults or kids. Everyone gets along here.  
They approached the rifle fire game. Once they arrived there, they buy two tickets, one each. One ticket allows you to get 10 lead bullets, for 8 balloons. Two mistakes and you’re out.  
Kara and Lena take one balloon color each. Lena red and Kara blue. And they start at the same time. It goes fast, balloon after balloon, they destroyed them. until only one stand.  
Lena had two more bullets, that’s mean she lost one already. Kara, on the contrary, have three left.  
Kara looked at Lena, those beautiful green and blue eyes. She couldn’t let herself unfocused from her goal.  
She takes the shot, and miss it, once…. Twice….Only one bullet left. She doesn’t have the choice, she had to explode that freaking balloon. And then, … YES, she made it!  
She turned at Lena who exploded all the balloons too, with a big smile on her face… but…. she had one bullet left.  Kara had no one. That mean…. Lena win…. Again.  
Kara's face was completely broken, her smile disappears the second she realizes that she lost it, again. She probably lost her only opportunity to kiss Lena, to tell her everything, all her feelings. But no, not this time, and probably will never happen again.  
While Lena chose the plush, Kara walked back to the bin to throw away the tissues from her crepes she put in her back jeans pocket and forgot to put in a trash.  
She found another bench next to it and sat there, while Lena walked back with the huge Unicorn plush.  
Lena started smiling.

« So you’re mad now? Because I win again? Poor little Kara. » She mocked her nicely.

« No, I’m not, I'm just disgusted that you choose that huge Unicorn plush over the cool Supergirl figure over there. » Kara started putting.

« Yes, sure Kara you’re mad at me because I didn’t choose an action figure of you rather than this plush? Of course. » Lena told her.

« Yes, what else could it b- Wait. Did you just say that Supergirl and I are the same?  Are you out of your mind? » Kara started to be angry, not at Lena but at herself now.  
« Hey cool down! I didn’t insult you! And yes I just did, because you can't fool me Kara Danvers, not any ponytail or glasses could hide that same face. » Lena answered coldly.

« I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell, I’m just … angry at myself now… » Kara looked at the floor.

«Why? You didn’t want me to found out? Well too bad I did, but you can count on me to keep your little secret don’t worry. » Lena was getting pissed.

« Of course not! It has nothing to do with that anyway! » Kara talked louder.

« When what it is for god sake! You’ve barely talked to me recently like I did anything or said anything wrong. But I can’t guess what it is since you speak. » Lena was almost yelling at this point.

« Because I can’t! » There it is, the breaking point. Kara yelled.

Lena was petrified, Kara yelled. She didn’t think any second that this fluffy ball could yell.  
Kara broke down, on that bench, she cried, a lot. Lena rushed to her side to hug her.

« I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to push you like that. » Lena was on the verge of crying too.

« No, no, no, it’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself, please. It’s gonna be fine I just need a tissue. » Kara was looking for a tissue when Lena took one of her purses.

« Thank you. » She then wiped her eyes and ask Lena.

« So, what is your surprise wish? » Lena was on her butt, shocked.

« You really gonna do like nothing happen three seconds ago? » Kara was ready to answer something really long but she just popped out a little.

« No, case closed. So the little surprise wish? » Lena couldn’t believe it. Her best friend just brocked down in her arms a second earlier and now she just acted like nothing happened.

« You’re sure? You know you can talk to me, right? » Kara smiled at Lena.

« Yes I know, and yes everything is fine » Lena decided to let go and coming back on that subject later.

« Ok, then my secret wish is … to hmmm, » She thought. A lot.

« To hmmm…. take you out …. on .. a date?  Would you be ok with that? » Lena looked away while spilling out all of this.

Kara couldn’t believe it, Lena just asked her out! Her biggest dream after infinity potstickers would become true!

« Of course yes! How could I say now to the beautifulest woman on the universe? I can’t! » Lena blushed again at Kara’s compliments.

« Now that you know my secret wish, and that you accept it, would you tell me what going on? » Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hairs.

« I- I- I was pissed at myself because I didn’t win the challenge, so I couldn’t ask my secret wish. » Lena smirked a little.

« Since you’ve been nice enough to make me discover the fair today, I allow you to ask your secret wish even if you didn’t win » Kara shined again.

«Really? I don’t want you to feel obliged to do it. » Lena was happy, Kara had those sparkle in her eyes again.

« No, it’s totally fine, plus I want to understand why that wish broke you down that bad. » Lena told her.

« I wish that I could kiss you right now, would you allow me? » She looked at her deep in her eyes.

« I’ve been dreaming of this moment forever, Kara. » Lena stared at Kara’s lips.

Kara approached her slowly, each other were eating the other mouth with only their eyes.  
Their lips were close, almost touching. Until they could smell each other sent.  
The butterfly in their stomach almost ripped them apart since they were strong.  
Just a touch of mouth, a glimpse of lips, a taste of a tongue.  
The lips touched smoothly, kindly, softly. It was a slow kiss, but full of meaning.  
It was a deep and a strong kiss but not rough, their tongue fight for dominance until Kara back up.

She looked at Lena in the eyes.    
They didn’t spoke.  
They didn’t needed to.  
The two of them only stand up, and walked away from the bench, to the cotton candy man.  
Took a strawberry one, make each other mustache. 

They’re each other safe place, they’re each other love and family.  
They’re each other home. And that’s where they’re going now. 

Home.


End file.
